La rutina de un padre
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Porque ese niño era lo único bueno que Sebastian había creado en su demoníaca existencia, debía renunciar a él. [Mención de M-preg]


**Hola! Si, en lugar de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente vengo aqui con toda la intención de dejarles este intento de one-shot que lo planee para ser gracioso y romantico pero me fue de la patada en ese sentido, nose ni en que categoría dejarlo y seme olvidó Ciel, al final todo se trata de Sebastian(?) Nose antes de que comience a divagar les dejo esto y que disfruten de la lectura. Los reviews donde me amenzan con aventarme de un puente tambien son aceptables, quizá me anime a alguna continuación, nose ustedes dicen. Ah por cierto, no tenía cabeza para editar mucho asi que disculpen si se me paso algún acento o coma y asi. Nos leemos.**

_**Ni Kuroshitusji, ni Ciel, ni Sebastian, ni la Reina, ni Elizabeth, ni nada de lo que mencione aquí más que ni nombre es mio, ah y mi amado James, ese si me pertenece. Todo lo demás que vean demasiafo sensual acreditenselo a Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La rutina de un padre.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

><p>Había pasado un tiempo relativamente corto, desde que James, llegara a la familia.<p>

Hace apenas un mes, el 25 de agosto, fue el día que todos los dioses y el mismo pequeño decidieron, que sería un buen día para nacer. Sacandole de esta manera, un susto a todos en general.

Principalmente a su padre, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian recuerda (así como recuerda cada maldita cosa desde que conoció al niño e incluso antes) que su joven amo estaba terriblemente asustado ese día, aunque tratara de aparentar fortaleza y, afrontar la situación con coraje y la entereza que lo caracterizaba. Pues como no, si solo era un chico de 16 años dando a luz; razones para estar aterrado le sobraban.

Y para peor, estaba dando a luz al latoso hijo de un demonio. Si uno no se espanta en pleno proceso de parto, no se espanta ya con nada.

El demonio, padre de la criatura, estaba totalmente en contra del nacimiento de la misma. Vamos que ¿de qué le beneficiaba a él tener un hijo con su contratista? Exacto, de nada. Puros problemas. Sin embargo, Ciel le dejo muy en claro (orden incluida y todo) que ese tema no estaba a discusión. Nacería y punto.

-Vas a matarme, cuando cumpla mi venganza- le había explicado cuando le preguntó el porqué insistía en tener al bebe- Lo he pensado y no quiero que el linaje de la familia Phantomhive se pierda. Este niño será mi sucesor y el heredero de todos mis bienes cuando yo fallezca.

Así, simple y consiso. No había más, nada de sentimentalismos absurdos y ganas de tener una familia, como el demonio había supuesto. El niño solo sería otra pobre alma inocente que cargaría con el peso de su apellido, cuando su padre no estuviera más.

Que, esperaba Sebastian, fuera pronto.

Vamos que ya habían pasado seis años y él se estaba muriendo de hambre ¿hasta cuando darían con el culpable? y aunque le gustaba estar al lado de un humano tan interesante como Ciel, ya venía siendo hora de que el contrato culminara.

Pero eso era otro tema, ahora tambien tenía otro problema y su nombre era James Phantomhive.

Si hubiese sabido que cruzar la linea entre amo y sirviente desencadenaría esto, Sebastian se lo habría pensado dos veces.

Todo comenzó cuando hace algo más de un año, él y Ciel habían comenzado a tener relaciones, gracias a las hormonas alborotadas del adolescente y una botella de vodka. Lo que comenzó como una sola noche de borrachera, terminó en una aventura prohibida y secreta entre este par de amantes, que duró hasta el día en que meses atrás el peligris y él, se enteraran del embarazo.

Fue un shock, nadie va a negarlo. Más para Ciel que para Sebastian.

-¡PERO ¿¡CÓMO PASO ESTO?!- el chico temblaba visiblemente. Al mayordomo le pareció ver un pequeño tic en su unico ojo visible y temió que fuese a desmayarse ahí mismo o, en un caso peor, ponerse a llorar.

-Creí que su difunta tía, le había le había explicado como se hacían los bebes.

-¡No seas idiota!-gritó al borde de la histería- lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo siendo yo un hombre estoy embarazado?

El mayordomo reconsideró sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Puede ser por las celulas de demonio-contestó con calma- los de mi especie pueden tener hijos con demonios del mismo sexo, pero es muy raro que suceda. Jamás imagine que se pudiera lograr con un humano.-reflexionó.

Se ganó muchos golpes, gritos e insultos despues de eso, era un amo al que no estaba acostumbrado y le divertía sobremanera: como siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo control y ahora que el asunto se le salía de las manos, no sabía como reaccionar.

Todo se calmó y le costó al Phantomhive unas semanas, asimilar la noticia y tomar la decisión de tener a la criatura por mucho que el sirviente se opusiera.

El resto del embarazo fue un lío.

Primero tuvieron que inventarse una excusa para largarse de Londres por unos meses pues aunque para Sebastian era normal, ver a un adolescente, hombre, embarazado y más siendo Ciel Phantomhive, sería un escándalo épico.

-Una misión de Su Majestad-dijeron antes de tomar valijas y carruaje rumbo a suburbios londinenses. Era la excusa perfecta y nadie discutió nada.

Lo segundo fue instalarse en un lugar decente, con clase y digno de un Phantomhive; a Sebastian no le fue dificíl encontrar una amplia y lujosa cabaña en renta, a las afueras de la cuidad. El chico no pusó queja alguna, más por lo fastidiado y agotado que estaba del viaje, que por otra cosa.

Y entonces, ya acomodados y resignados ambos futuros padres, empezó el verdadero suplició de Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Hacerse cargo de Ciel Phantomhive, no era nada comparado con hacerse cargo de Ciel Phantomhive embarazado.<p>

Y miren que no duró mucho tiempo, pues al tener la mitad de su sangre demoníaca, el feto se desarrollaba de manera sorprendentemente más rapída que en un embarazo común y corriente.

Empezó todo con los vómitos y los mareos, parecía que el chico ingles no podía estar de pie más de veinte minutos antes de terminar en el suelo desmayado o con la cabeza metida al inodoro.

Y ahí estaba Sebastian Michaelis, contrato de por medio, cocinando pastelillos a las dos de la mañana (que igual no tenía nada más que hacer, a falta de sueño) porque a Ciel se le antojaban. Despues el joven los aventaba al suelo porque _¿Cómo puedes ponerle mermelada de albaricoque, Sebastian? ¡incompetente!_

La comida que le gustaba anteriormente, ahora le daba asco. Tenía antojos de lo más extraño y combinaciones de lo más raras, que le revolverían el estomago a cualquiera.

-Será un bebe muy caprichoso.-le oyó decir un día y tuvo que darle la razón.

Los cambios de humor fueron lo peor de todo.

Phantomhive cambiaba al menos diez veces de estado de animo al día y alguna de sus reacciones, lograban asustar al demonio, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Ciel llorando porque su traje azul ya no le quedaba o porque su futuro quedó truncado por un bebe que lo hacía un completo inútil.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-le gritó aventandole un jarrón que encontró por ahí al mayordomo, que logró esquivarlo. Su amo estaba furioso- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA POR SER UN JODIDO DEMONIO Y EMBARAZARME! ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!?

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia, ofreciendo sus disculpas con esa falsa actitud sumisa.

-Ciertamente, no estaba pensando en nada más en lo estrechó que era su pequeño..

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!-se pusó a lloriquear, quejumbroso como él solo.

Lo más extraño era ver al joven amo feliz. Se ponía contento de la nada y Sebastian casí podía ver pajaritos volando a su alrededor, mientras los rayos del sol lo iluminaban dandole esa calidez y armonia a su rostro, propia de la juventud.

Solo faltaba que se pusiera a cantar, por Dios.

Aunque definitivamente, en opinión del ojirojo, el embarazo le dio el beneficio de tener a un Ciel con las hormonas al 100%, que se le quería lanzar encima por todas partes. El peligris vivía casi con una erección permanente y siempre tenía ganas, cosa que el demonio no iba a desaprovechar en lo absoluto, dando rienda suelta de la pasión y lujuria contenida hasta en la cocina.

Fueron los seis meses (tiempo que duró el embarazo completo) más largos y tediosos de la vida humana de Sebastian.

* * *

><p>El día del parto, fue otro asunto.<p>

No estaban preparados, no sabían que es lo que harían cuando el momento llegara y el momento llegó.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Ciel comenzó a sentir dolores en su vientre. Cada media hora, cada veinte, diez, cinco minutos. Retorciendose en su cama del dolor y asustado hasta los huesos, de que algo malo le estuviese pasando al bebe.

-Aggh duele..-se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos, jadeando en busca del aire que se le iba por momentos- ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!

Cuando Sebastian llegó a socorrerlo fue que se dió cuenta que el niño estaba por nacer y despues de ese momento, solo quedó una cosa por saber.

_¿Cómo sacarían a la criatura de ahí?_

-¡Sácalo ya! ¿A qué estas esperando? Duele como el infierno- se quejaba el chico, con dificultad e irritado hasta el alma.

Fue todo un show, ambos desesperados: Ciel por el dolor y Sebastian, porque su amo podría morir y adiós contrato. Al final, el mayordomo decidió que habían esperado suficiente y como el niño no tenía un lugar por el cual salir, él tendría que proporcionarselo.

6:45 am, con 3.400 Kg y 50 cm por medio de una dificultosa cesarea, James Phantomhive vió la luz por primera ocasión.

Sebastian sabía que sería un niño. Podía sentirlo aún estando en el vientre del joven; su alma. Era tan blanca, tan pura para tratarse del hijo de un demonio y era tan apetitosa como la de su padre, aunque el ojirojo no pudiese comerla nunca.

El llanto del menor llenó la habitación donde se encontraban, y Sebastian tomó su fragil cuerpo cubierto de sangre; constatando que era un varón antes de limpiarlo para entregarlo a los brazos de un exahusto y sudoroso Ciel Phantomhive.

Cuando todo el asunto del embarazo comenzó, Sebastian temía el rumbo que tomarían los sentimientos de su contratista conforme pasara el tiempo. Pues, aunque al principio Ciel se mostró reacio a mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento para con la criatura, las semanas pasaron y el mayordomo pudo notar como la forma en la que Ciel veía a su hijo era diferente.

Había cariño, había ilusión. Amor.

Un puro e inigualable amor que lo único que hacían era arruinar el alma del conde, la que estuvo condimentando y cocinando con mucho mimo, a lo largo de estos seis años.

Era amor.

Pudo notarlo cuando el pequeño bulto cubierto en mantas fue a dar de sus brazos a los de su padre y este quedó absorto en su hijo, encantado.

Ciel miraba al menor como si fuese la cosa más hermosa y maravillosa que hubiese visto en su vida (que lo era, su hijo despues de todo), lo tomaba en brazos con inseguridad, creyente de que podría romperlo en cualquier momento por lo fragil que era y, a pesar de que su rostro se veía cansado, al borde del sueño, dio la impresión de que rompería en llanto cuando una pequeña sonrisa de genuina felicidad surco su rostro.

_Desagradable_.

Si le preguntaban, el demonio no sintió nada al ver la tierna escena padre-hijo que se desarrollaba frente a él. Ni siquiera porque el pequeño tambien fuera hijo suyo, su misma sangre.

Pero eso había quedado claro desde el principio: había renunciado a cualquier derecho como padre de un niño al que no quería, aunque no pudiese ni reconocerlo legalmente frente a la sociedad.

Era hijo de Ciel Phantomhive, no suyo.

Él no tenía porque sentir nada.

* * *

><p>Tenía el cabello grisacéo como Ciel pero para hacer un eterno recordatorio de quien era su otro progenitor, sus ojos eran de un brillante carmesí.<p>

Y podían volverse rosados, afilados, como los de Sebastian cuando sus poderes demoniacos surgían; aunque en el pequeño no se hubiesen presentado.

Ese era una interrogante que solo el tiempo les iba a contestar ¿qué tanto de demonio tenía el pequeño? pues a simple vista parecía muy normal, pero no podrían confiarse.

Lo que el pelinegro realmente se preguntaba era sí consumiría almas en el futuro.

Igualmente y para prevenir cualquier cosa, aún no habían vuelto a la mansión aunque el niño llevara dos meses de vida con ellos.

Ciel ya había terminado su cuarentena de recuperación y mientras tanto ambos planeaban que se inventarían para la repentina llegada del bebe.

La única persona que parecía saberlo, era la Reina.

Una mañana, días despues del nacimiento de James, recibió el Conde una carta:

_Mi querido niño:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que te encuentres favorable de salud, ahora que no he sabido nada de ti._

_Te mando esta carta para presentarte mi felicitaciones por el nacimiento de tu hijo, el que espero cuente con buena salud y al que espero puedas traer pronto para que pueda conocerlo. Apuesto a que se parece a ti._

_Bendiciones para ustedes, Su Majestad._

Ambos, amo y sirviente, quedaron sorprendidos ante la carta y la duda de donde conocía la Reina esa información, pero decidieron no preocuparse por el momento acerca de que tanto sabía esa mujer acerca de lo que había pasado.

Desde ahí empezaron a planear todo respecto a como presentar a James en la sociedad, pues sería ciertamente reconocido como un Phantomhive.

La mejor opción, parecía ser, decir que era hijo del joven con alguna amante.

Pero el único problema, era Lady Elizabeth, su prometida a quien no quería romperle el corazón de esta manera. La pobre rubia no podría soportar saber que su amado Ciel le había engañado con otra (otro, en realidad) y había tenido un hijo, así como este no podría con el peso de hacer sufrir a la única persona a la que le importa en el mundo.

Habría que seguirle pensando.

Mientras tanto seguían en la misma cabaña, Ciel cuidando de su hijo y Sebastian al servicio de Ciel.

Lo cual incluía al bebe, obvio.

-Ya va siendo hora-se dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro, caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Tomó el biberón que preparo con antelación y dejó sobre el mesón para que se enfríara, agitandolo mientras iba escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto continúo al de su amo.

Gracias a sus agudos sentidos demoníacos, pudo escuchar un debil gimoteo que empezaba a subir de volúmen conforme los minutos pasaban.

Observó su reloj de bolsillo, 4:22. Un minuto más temprano que ayer.

El nuevo miembro de los Phantomhive tenía la costumbre de despertarse a la misma hora todos los días; exigiendo comida, mimos y que lo cambiaran. Labor que desempeñaba el demonio mayordomo.

Sebastian no necesitaba dormir de todas formas así que era él quien se encargaba del pequeño antes de que este perturbara el sueño de su joven amo, quien haría un drama mundial con su mal humor sí eso pasaba.

Abrió la puerta, encontrandose en la habitación de paredes amarillas pastel, llena de peluches y otras cosas de bebes donde, en una cuna al medio de todo, se encontraba el chiquillo sollozando.

El pelinegro se apresuró a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de él y se acercó a la cuna para ver al pequeño peligris cuyo rostro estaba rojo y apretaba sus ojitos, enfurruñado.

-De verdad que eres un mocoso mimado, James- lo tomó en brazos. El niño disminuyó el llanto, reconociendo los brazos que lo envolvían y sabiendo que sus llamados habían sido escuchados,como cada noche.

Michaelis lo acomodó en uno de sus brazos y con el otro, tomo del biberón para darle de comer al niño.

Era una rutina de todos los días, mientras Ciel se hacía cargo del bebe durante el día ni siquiera se enteraba que su hijo era una total lata para el mayordomo, por las noches.

-Cada vez te despiertas más temprano y lloras más rápido ¿no te he hablado de la paciencia antes?-le hablaba, como si este pudiese entenderle mientras tomaba asiento en una mecedora en la esquina, para facilitar la tarea.

Le gusta la habitación del niño, pues el que lo hayan cambiado de habitación lo hace todo mas sencillo. Era todo un lío tener que hacerse cargo del bebe por las noches cuando dormía junto al ojiazul en la misma cama. Aunque se veían pateticamente adorables.

Ciel cuidaba mucho del bebe, parecía que no había otra cosa que le preocupara más ahora y eso le fastidiaba.

-No sé para que hace tanto drama ¿no crees? despues de todo eres un demonio, una simple caída no te mataría en lo absoluto.

El sirviente seguía hablando con él hasta que este se tomaba su mamila entera y luego lo recostaba contra su pecho, para así empezar a darle palmaditas en su espalda, sacandole el aire despues de comer.

Era dificíl tratar con James pues tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso y delicado, para no hacerle daño con su fuerza.

-Listo, creo que ahora puedes ir a dormir.- lo separó de su pecho para encontrarse con los ojos escarlata del infante, mirandolo fijamente sin rastro de sueño.

Bufó.

-Deberías dormir.

Nada.

-Duermete.

El niño parecía no pestañear al mirarlo, diciendole sin palabras lo que quería y al igual que su terco padre, no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

-No lo haré, así que ya duermete. El contrato es con tu padre, no contigo-le recordó.

Minutos despues, suspiró rendido, acomodando nuevamente al bebe en sus brazos listo para la siguiente fase de la rutina a la que no debió acostumbrar a ese mocoso.

Empezó a cantarle una nana.

Una melodía suave, lenta. A tararearla delicadamente mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a arrullar al niño de un lado al otro con movimientos lentos.

Cada noche, cuando James no quería dormir le arrullaba con una nana hasta que este se rendía al sueño y al parecer el niño ya no dormía si Sebastian no le daba el servicio completo.

Tan pequeño y exigente.

Le recitaba palabras dulces en sus canciones, atrapandólo con su melodiosa voz e incitandólo, atrayendólo a la busqueda del descanso mientras sentía el vaivén de sus brazos.

No pasaba más de veinte minutos y muchas vueltas por la habitación antes de que su hijo cayera en brazos de Morfeo, con su hermosa carita en santa paz y sus manitas aferradas debilmente a su frag, como si de Ciel se tratara.

-Tienes lo obstinado en la sangre, Ciel es igual.-le comentó antes de separarlo de su brazos para colocarlo delicadamente sobre las mullidas mantas de su cuna, arropandólo en el proceso para que este calentito durante la noche.

Cuando dormía así, parecía más un ángel que un demonio, pensaba Sebastian.

Al terminar su ritual de todos los días, siempre se quedaba ahí, parado junto a su cuna un momento, contemplandólo.

Era cierto, fisicamente y sin contar sus ojos como rubís, era igualito a Ciel. Una copia de su orgulloso padre.

Sebastian podía notar todo ese parecido, en su rostro, la forma de sus cejas, sus largas pestañas, sus pequeña orejitas y se pregunta a veces, sí su amante era así cuando chico.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, tambien había rasgos suyos en el infante.

Sus ojos, eran su mayor parecido. Tanto en su forma humana como en su forma demoníaca. Su nariz se asemejaba más a la suya que a la del peligris y la forma de su boca, delgada y rosada. Su piel lechosa, suave y blanca como la nieve.

Eran pequeños detalles pero estaban ahí.

Mitad humano, mitad demonio.

Su hijo.

Porque solo en esos momentos se podía permitir ese pensamiento, en las noches mientras lo cuidaba y lo arrullaba era suyo y él era su padre.

No había Ciel, no había sociedad, nadie. Solo él y James.

Y quizá podía sentir algo en lo más recondito de su indecente y malvado ser, lo más cercano a cariño, afecto, aceptación o lo que sea, no le importaba averiguarlo porque de nada serviría. Nada iba a cambiar.

Era hermoso, era pequeño, un humano fragil e interesante. Un alma pura e inocente, sin corrupciones, sin pecados y Sebastian esta seguro que ese bebe es lo único bueno y limpio que ha hecho en su existencia.

Ademas es hijo de su contratista, de un joven como Ciel Phantomhive, su amo, quien es la criatura más extraodinaria y rara que ha conocido y mantenido un lazo. Asi que se da cuenta que de haber elegido con que humano tener decendencia, hubiese elegido al peligris nuevamente.

Nadie mejor para tener un hijo suyo.

Se quita uno de sus guantes por primera vez en esa noche y toca con uno de sus níveos y helados dedos la manita del pequeño, que se mueve un poco por el frío contacto.

No le gusta tocar a James directamente sin usar sus guantes pues siente que puede ensuciarlo con esas manos llenas de sangre y perdición, y él no quiere hacer eso.

Siente la piel de sus mejillas, rojas por el calor y se da cuenta que sus sentimientos hubiesen sido aceptables si hubiese sido un humano respetable y trabajador, y no un vil demonio asesino. No puede hacer nada al respecto.

Decide que ni siquiera el mundo es digno de una grandeza como la que su hijo posee, ni como la que destila Ciel, ni la suya propia. El mundo de los humanos es sucio, es vulgar, rastrero, sin valor y no es apto para personas que nacieron para hacer algo más grande que solo respirar y vivir en vano, como todos en ese inmundo sitio.

-No debes acostumbrarte a la rutina, James, que algún día no podré arrullarte hasta que duermas.

Y era cierto.

Un día, no muy lejano, él mataría a Ciel Phantomhive y devoraría su alma, para terminar con el contrato. Entonces su hijo quedaría en manos de alguien más (los Midford, supone) y el tendría que irse porque lo único que lo mantiene ahí es su joven amo.

Y no podrá acercarse a James como su padre, porque no lo es. No para la sociedad.

Tendrá que verlo de lejos si es que un día se le antoja verlo. Se alejará y verá como su hijo se corrompé con los pecados de los humanos, como crece siendo algo que Ciel no hubiese querido y vive infeliz porque los Phantomhive nacieron para serlo.

Y es certero. Ese día llegará.

Por lo pronto, en lo que ese día llega, disfruta de la rutina de padre que se ha creado y renuncia a sus sentimientos antes de que tomen mayor fuerza.

Así, cuando sale de la habitación, James vuelve a ser solamente el hijo de Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
